(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of waste generated in the process of producing alcohol from corn.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for biomass ethanol has increased, and an efficient method for treating ethanol production waste has been sought. Various byproducts are generated in the process of producing alcohol from corn, including corn cobs, corn fiber and distillation residues. While corn fibers have been conventionally used in livestock feeds after adding ingredients high in nutritional value such as corn steep liquor, these various byproducts have not been put to adequately effective use.
Additionally, the present applicant has proposed methods for using organic wastes such as raw garbage as feeds after fermenting them with koji mold (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,771 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,054).